


Sprace Heater

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Based on Newsies Live bc I love those boys, Fluff, Just two boyfriends cuddling nothing to see here, M/M, Spot is warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Spot is warm. Race is cold and unhappy.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	Sprace Heater

“I’m officially fuckin’ done with winter!” Race announced as he walked into the apartment, shaking snow off of his jacket.

“It took you this long?” His boyfriend, Spot, asked from where he sat on the couch.

“Shut up Mr. high and mighty who knows how to drive,” Race grumbled. “You didn’t have to be out in it. It’s 13 degrees out there an’ wintry mixin’. There’s no way this could get any fuckin’ worse.” as if on cue, the lights went out. Spot got up and walked around the apartment, flipping switches. Nothing happened.

“Power’s out,” he said. “You had to tempt fate, didn’t ya?”

“Aw shut up, I didn’t do it on purpose!” In the light of Spot’s phone flashlight, Race looked about ready to cry. Spot pulled him into a hug, gently kissing him. 

“Hey it’s okay, I know you didn’t,” he reassured him. “We’ve got that fancy power bank from Elmer. The one that lasts for like, 24 hours and has a built in WiFi hotspot. How ‘bout I plug my laptop into that and we can watch movies?”

“Okay,” Race sniffled. Spot kissed him again. 

“Can you go up an’ get us some blankets while I set up?” He asked. “It’s gonna get cold in here fast, I can tell.” Race nodded, running upstairs and coming down with blankets. They cuddled on the couch, each in their own blanket cocoon, and started watching. About halfway through the second movie, Spot noticed Race starting to shiver. 

“You cold?” He asked. Race nodded. “C’mere,” Spot said, opening his cocoon so that Race could join him. Race crawled in, snuggling up against Spot’s side. 

“Better?” Spot asked. 

“Much,” Race murmured. “Youse warm.”

“Glad to be of assistance,” Spot replied. They continued watching. As the second movie ended, spot’s hands began moving through Race’s curls. Race looked up at him sleepily.

“Why’re you lookin’ at me like that?” He asked.

“Youse perfect,” Spot replied. Race blushed.

“No I ain’t,” he said.

“You are for me,” Spot said. “Did I make your day better?” Race nodded slowly, his eyelids drooping. Spot closed his laptop, quickly turning the pullout couch that they were sitting on into a bed. 

“G’nite, _Tesoro_ ,” he said, gently kissing Race.

“G’nite, Spottie,” Race replied before drifting off to sleep.”


End file.
